It is well known that the electrodes of a flip chip device are disposed on the same surface of the die so that the device can be soldered or otherwise conductively connected to pads on a support surface such as a printed circuit board. U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,740, issued Nov. 25, 2003 and assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a vertical conduction flip chip MOSFET with a drain electrode on the top of the die connected to the drift region through a trench filled with a conductive material. The device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,740, is formed in a epitaxial silicon that is disposed on a float zone type substrate. Such a device is typically about 500 μm thick.
In the recent years, vertical conduction (power electrodes on opposite sides of the die) power semiconductor devices being less than 200 microns thick (otherwise referred to as thin die) have gained popularity due to their cost advantage and low resistivity, among other characteristics.
It is desirable to have a thin power semiconductor device having all electrodes on the same surface.